


Miryam Sue

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: RBLS, Crack, Mary Sue, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-02-02
Updated: 1997-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I Mary Sue myself into a Janeway/Chakotay sandwich. An out-of-context vignette, totally self-indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miryam Sue

**Author's Note:**

> In 1996, back when we were all still in love with the show, I was a member of a group of online of fans who slobbered over Robert Beltran and occasionally wrote fan fiction together. One of the other members, J/C fanfic legend L.R. Bowen, suggested that we write a group story in which we all got to take turns with Chakotay -- a giant Mary Sue epic. She started it off with a scenario based very loosely on 'The Thousand and One Nights.' Miryam is my Hebrew name.

"Damn!" The growl from across the mess hall startled Janeway from the padd she had been reading. "This coffee substitute is _crap_, Neelix. Have you got anything else?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Lieutenant!" The Talaxian scurried over to B'Elanna's table. "It's very late, and we didn't have time to brew anything, so I just reheated some from earlier...the captain hasn't complained..." Neelix looked beseechingly in Janeway's direction. "Did you, Captain?"

"It's fine, Neelix," Janeway said reassuringly, rolling her eyes the moment the little man turned his back. Torres swallowed a smile as Neelix beamed and sauntered back to the kitchen. "You're up late, B'Elanna. Working on anything special?"

"Reading some reports from the surface." Torres picked up her collection of padds and headed over to Janeway's table. "I know we came looking for food sources, but it wouldn't hurt to replenish our other supplies. Although I haven't heard anything from the landing party for hours."

"Now that you mention it, neither have I." The captain inclined her head to her comm badge. "Janeway to Chakotay." A long silence ensued. "Janeway to Chakotay. Do you read?"

"Aye, Captain." Her first officer sounded as though he were trying to stop laughing.

"Are you all right, Commander?"

"I, uh, yes, I'm fine." Janeway raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic hesitation. "Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Not that I'm aware of. You haven't reported in for several hours. What's going on down there?" This time both women definitely heard laughter--Chakotay's, and what sounded like a woman's. Or several women. "Commander?" Janeway asked again.

"Sorry, Captain. We've been...entertained. They served us a huge meal, with so much coffee that I doubt I'll sleep again for months." Janeway and Torres both sighed enviously. "And now they're, uh, showing us some of the local customs." More giggles. There were definitely several women in the room with Chakotay. Janeway wondered where Tuvok and Paris had gone.

"How are the negotiations coming?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped." The first officer's good humor instantly sobered. "The leaders seemed skeptical of our claims to be traders, and didn't understand how we could provide them with water if we were in such dire need of food. I told them that my--chieftainess--would be happy to provide them with a sample as a gesture of our good will. But they seem intent on testing us in other ways..."

Janeway and Torres exchanged a glance as the captain lifted her empty mug and made a face. "Perhaps I should come down."

"Uh, I'm not sure it's not necessary for you to travel from our, uh, village, Captain..." The sound of whispering came over the comm link. "No," Janeway heard Chakotay say.

More whispers, then a decidedly feminine voice said, "We want to meet one of your females..."

Janeway silenced her communicator momentarily and quirked her mouth at Torres. "I can't wait to read the reports from this mission. What do you think?"

"I think you should beam down, Captain." B'Elanna flared her nostrils, trying not to smile. "No one's said anything about potentially unsafe conditions."

"Plus I keep hearing about coffee." Janeway was feeling restless, and determined to get what they had come for. She hit the comm badge again. "Chakotay, I'm beaming down. Please give the transporter room coordinates where I can arrive without being seen. And tell me what I should wear."

When they arrived in the transporter room, something made of fabric was waiting on the transporter pad. "Commander Chakotay said to beam this up for you," the attendant on duty said. "He also sent coordinates..."

"Yes, thank you, Ensign. Lieutenant Torres and I can handle it from here. Dismissed." She heard B'Elanna pick up the clothes and then gasp as the ensign left. "Computer, no admittance," Janeway smiled. "Uh-oh. What is it?"

"You're NOT really putting this on. It must be a joke. Do you suppose Chakotay's drunk from whatever they served down there?"

"He said coffee, not alcohol." Janeway inspected the flimsy garment which B'Elanna had pulled off the transporter. "Whatever this is supposed to be, he did get it on the surface. I don't believe he would jeopardize the success of this mission just to play a prank on me."

"All right then." Torres shrugged. "I'm glad it's you and not me."

"I thought about taking you with me, but one look at your forehead and our story about being from another village would be ruined. Besides, someone has to take care of the ship." Janeway began to divest herself of her uniform and hesitantly pulled on the transparent alien fabric. "I haven't worn anything like this since an old holonovel..."

"You wore something like this in a holonovel?" B'Elanna gaped at the captain, who was mostly naked at that precise moment. Janeway waggled an eyebrow, then straightened until B'Elanna realized that she was staring and turned, blushing. "I mean, it just doesn't seem like you. Not that it doesn't look good, I didn't mean..."

"Thanks, I think." Janeway grinned at Torres. "I don't think I'd want to walk through the corridors in this thing."

"Well, the coordinates are entered, if you're ready, Captain."

"I'm ready." Janeway made an attempt to pull some of the sheer layers together over her breasts, and stepped onto the transporter platform. "Energize."

She materialized outdoors, in some sort of garden, with an odd light in the sky that made her think it was going to storm. "Chakotay?" she whispered, then repeated it more loudly as she began to move through the fragrant beds of flowers. She caught half-glimpses of hands and fabric disappearing behind trees and bushes, but when she rounded them, no one was ever there. "What in hell is he up to?" she muttered, half to herself.

Just then she heard voices and her first officer emerged from a dark grove of conifers. He started to sink back into the trees when he saw her outlined against the garden, then abruptly realized who she was. "Captain?" He stared, glancing behind him in the direction of the voices, then turning back to her. "You look, um, you look, well..."

"Chakotay, you've been doing an awful lot of stammering since you beamed down to this planet," Janeway said straightfaced. "Maybe you should get back to the ship and let the Doctor check you out. Now, where's the coffee?"

A small figure stepped out from the grove behind her first officer. At the sound of her movement, a whisper of cloth against leaves, Chakotay turned slightly, but remained silent. The alien woman gave Janeway a frank, appreciative once-over. "You wear our clothing, but you are not one of us," she smiled. "Is this your chieftainess, Chakotay?"

"Kathryn Janeway, this is Miryam. We've only just met...did you say you were Soraya's sister? Soraya is a woman who showed me great hospitality, Captain..."

"In a manner of speaking, I am her sister," the woman replied. "Shall I bring you to the coffee, or bring the coffee to you?"

"Maybe you'd better bring the coffee here," Chakotay replied before Janeway could answer, but she shook her head.

"No chance, Commander. Whatever's going on around here, I want to experience it firsthand." Chakotay looked alarmed, then amused. "Is there a problem?" she asked pointedly.

"No, not exactly." Chakotay turned to hurry ahead of her as Miryam began to lead them through the garden toward a large enclosure. Janeway could overhear them easily. "Miryam, I should tell you that among my people, there are not such rigidly defined roles among the genders as you practice here. My capt...chieftainess may not behave as you expect women to behave..."

"I expect nothing," Miryam said calmly, pushing a large branch out of her way. "There are many women like myself among my people who are tired of hiding behind the walls. If it is true that your leader is a great sorceress who can create water out of air, I wish to study her. I will not fear such a woman as that." She turned and smiled warmly at Janeway. "If she will teach me, as you have taught my sisters your own...skills."

"Prime Directive, Commander?" Janeway murmured.

"First contact situation," Chakotay started to mutter and then fell silent at Janeway's irrepressible smirk.

One cup of the native coffee and Janeway knew that it was like none that she'd ever had; it contained some sort of stimulant stronger than caffeine, and the aphrodisiac effect was pronounced. She had to tear her eyes from her first officer, lounging on enormous pillows on the floor, and from the dark-haired woman who stared frankly back at her. "Do all your women wear their hair so sternly?" Miryam asked.

"Some. Others keep their hair much shorter."

"Will you take it down?" Out of the corner of her eye, Janeway caught Chakotay's grin and wondered if he'd put the woman up to asking. But Miryam reached out herself and pulled at the pins, letting her fingers slide down Janeway's neck as she coaxed the long coils of hair from their twists. "So soft," she whispered. "You should not torture your hair like this, Kathryn." Miryam sank her fingers against Janeway's scalp and Janeway could not help sighing faintly as the tension in her temples relaxed in response. "You described her well," the alien woman said over her head to Chakotay.

Janeway straightened slightly. "What has he been telling you about me?"

"Nothing," Chakotay said hastily. "Or not very much. She's been asking me questions."

"A woman who leads a tribe," Miryam said softly, running her hand down the side of Janeway's face and turning her fingernails inward as she continued down her back. "Whose power is direct, who can give orders to men without having to cater to their whims. Tell me, Captain. Will this man--" she inclined her head in Chakotay's direction--"obey _any_ order you give him?"

"Any order which doesn't violate our laws," Janeway said, flushing at the expression on Chakotay's face and at Miryam's wandering hands that were moving around her sides. She had definitely had too much of the coffee.

"Ah. Then are you the one who taught him to..."

"Miryam," Chakotay said sharply.

"Taught him to what?"

Miryam looked at Chakotay and then back at Janeway. "I will have to introduce you to my sister Layla," the woman said thoughtfully. "It is really her story to tell."

"You must have had a busy night, Commander," Janeway said archly. "Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Is that a request, or an order?"

She glanced back at Miryam, who was looking from one to the other, her lips parted, breath coming too quickly, seemingly oblivious to her hands which were curving perilously close to knocking aside the sheer material that covered Janeway's torso. "An order," Miryam whispered.

"You heard our hostess."

"Why don't we just show her, Miryam?" Chakotay shifted position, his head resting on one arm and one knee bent, but Janeway could see his erection through the loose trousers. She could feel the racing heartbeat of the woman pressed behind her, the fingers barely grazing the undersides of her breasts. And the effects of the coffee--her blood felt as though it were turning to wine.

She turned, and Miryam touched Janeway's lower lip with two fingers. "Come here, Chakotay," the woman whispered. He obliged, crawling across the pillows to them, and Miryam pushed Janeway gently down on top of him. He shuddered as her lower back pressed against his penis. Holding her still with one arm loosely around her waist, her first officer undulated beneath Janeway, while the alien woman slid her fingertips under the layers of cloth and over her breasts. The captain of the Voyager gasped and closed her eyes, feeling Miryam pulling Chakotay's fingers where her own had been a moment ago, freeing her own hands to unravel the skirts which confined Janeway's legs. Chakotay was no longer trying not to groan aloud while struggling to shift her upwards so that he could press between her buttocks. Someone's hands--Chakotay's? Miryam's?--eased his trousers down to mid-thigh, and his erection twitched hotly against Janeway's rear.

Miryam's mouth was moving slowly down her belly, tasting the skin, rimming her belly button provocatively. "This is what they did to you?" Janeway gasped to Chakotay, who was beginning to pump himself up and down against her back, sweat making them both slippery.

"In various ways," he gasped back, sliding his hands under Miryam's neck to part the hair between Janeway's legs and spread her moisture in a line over her abdomen to the alien woman's chin. Following the trail downward, Miryam slid her fingers from the captain's sides to grip Chakotay's bottom as her tongue contacted Janeway's feverish sex. Miryam licked carefully, moaning in pleasure as Chakotay was doing underneath them both, the combined vibrations making Janeway ache for more.

"Chakotay," she murmured. "I realize you've done more than your duty tonight, but do you want to..."

"Captain," he groaned, curling up so that his penis rammed hard against her. "Kathryn. I always want you." Miryam's hands guided him into Janeway as her mouth sped up its attentions to Janeway's vulva, concentrating on the hard knot of her clitoris. "Gods," Chakotay choked out, squeezing one of her breasts as Janeway contracted involuntarily around him. Without removing her lips, Miryam shifted so that she was straddling one of Janeway's calves, her own wet sex sliding back and forth on the smooth skin. Chakotay lifted his head slightly to watch Miryam, lifting Janeway between them against Miryam's mouth, and Janeway let her head fall back as she came so intensely that she couldn't tell whether it was herself shrieking or one of the other two, or all three of them.

Chakotay managed not to ejaculate, and when Janeway opened her eyes, Miryam was gazing at her with a combination of satisfaction and wistfulness. "I want to taste you on him," the alien requested. Janeway slid up with a grunt onto Chakotay's chest, watching Miryam lower her head onto his penis while her hands massaged his scrotum.

"Turn around," Chakotay groaned to Janeway, and then, "Would you kiss me?" She moved slowly, leaning over him to let her hair brush across his chest and neck, tracing his tattoo with her mouth before she finally let her lips brush across his and open to his tongue. He heaved up, gasping the first syllable of her name into her mouth as he came in Miryam's. Janeway let him pull her down with him for a moment, resting her head against his neck, before slowly sitting up to regard the foreigner.

"Now I want to taste him on you," she said and kissed Miryam, who returned it hungrily. "We've neglected you dreadfully. Chakotay, help me attend to our host. That's an order," she added mischievously.

The two of them rolled the woman onto her back on the pillows, glancing at one another conspiratorially. Janeway moved around Miryam's head, circling the woman's nipples with her thumbs, while Chakotay moved both of his hands between her thighs and began to move his fingers in slow vertical strokes. "Faster," Janeway commanded, hearing Miryam's breathing grow ragged. As he stroked the surface with one hand, Chakotay slid two fingers into the alien with the other, and Janeway let the entire surface of her palms brush across the woman's breasts. Miryam began to moan, then to shriek, until she finally went rigid in their hands and screamed.

The door burst open and two scantily-clad women raced in. "Are you...oh!" one of them exclaimed at the sight before her. "We apologize. We heard her scream. We did not realize..."

Miryam looked up dreamily. "It is just as we heard," she whispered. "He obeys her orders. She is truly the leader of her tribe. Now bring in the dark man and the fair one, so that I may see how she commands them...I wish to learn her secrets, so that I may control the men..."

But as the two women beat a hasty retreat, her head fell back, and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
